Not What You Think
by Strawberry
Summary: King Darien & almost every1 in Crystal Tokyo This Neo-Queen Serenitys pregnant, it she? Based on a boy meets wrld episode (Note: i'm not plagerizing the wrk of Lunar55, i am Lunar 55!)
1. Default Chapter

Not what you thing it is

By: Lunar55

AN: Ok I don't own Sailor Monn

Neo-Queen Serenity gazed in the long golden mirror in her bedroom, she looked at herself for a long time, she turned around to the sound of her husband's voice.

"Serena what are you staring at?" he asked sleepily as he yawned

"Nothing Darien, go back to sleep." She said as she went back to the bed and tried to get some more sleep but couldn't, about ten-minute later she got out again.

"Serena are you ok?" The King A.K.A Darien asked worriedly

"Yeah." Neo-Queen Serenity A.K.A Serena said

"How bout I make some of my famous pancakes, you know the one's with powdered sugar and…" He started

"No, I gotta go." Neo-Queen Serenity said, she didn't tell him but she was going running with Aaron, a close friend of her's and Darien's, he was like a brother. She got up and tried to put on a pair of pants.

"Stupid pants." She murmured, King Darien saw how frustrated she was

"Serena calm down." He said

"Oh, I just realized how old these pants are, I'll wear some sweat pants." She said lying to her husband trying to hide her **slight** weight gain.

"I didn't even know you own sweat pants, you mean those ones your cousin gave you for your birthday that weren't your size…" he said

"Yeah I um shrunk them in the wash." She lied again as she put on the pants

"You don't do the wash. The maid dose." He said

"What's with the 3rd degree?!?!?" She snapped at she opened the door furiously to Andrew and Mina, mina of coarse in her scout uniform.

"WHAT?!?!" She said as she fast walked out the door and out the palace (but they didn't know.)

"What's with her?" Mina asked the king

"I don't know, she's been acting really weird lately. Today I caught her looking in the mirror and she always asks me, do I look ok, do I look fat?" Darien said

"Anything else?" Andrew asked sitting on the big canopy bed with Mina

"Her appetite has gotten bigger…" Darien said deep in thought

Him and Andrew gave a puzzled look while mina just smiled

"What are you so happy about?" Andrew asked Mina

"Men." Mina muttered as she continued "Don't you see, Weight gain, bigger appetite, cranky? Serena's pregnant." She said simply

Darien's jaw dropped

W-W-W-What?!?!?" He finally said

"Come on Darien, you know you where going to have Rini sooner or later." She said

"Go find her man and talk with her, maybe she'll finally tell you." Andrew said

Darien froze for a second then jumped out of bed and got dressed

Meanwhile

Serena sat with Aaron in the kitchen table of the Crystal palace, all sweaty and you know.

"I haven't run like that in a while." She said

"It's going to have to be everyday." Aaron said

"Everyday?!?! Your kidding!" She said again

"Hey if you want to loose weight then you gotta do it." He said

"Ok, ok." She said

"Remember, where weight buddies, you can't tell anybody I, a guy am on a diet your majesty."

"Serena, my name's Serena, don't tell anyone especially Darien that I'm on a diet." She said 

"Hey Serena." The King A.K.A Darien said as he kissed her

"Hey, uh I gotta to go. Aaron I'll talk to you later ok?" She said

"Sure." He said as he bowed

Right after she left the king A.K.A Darien turned his attention to his friend

"Ok did she tell you?!?!" He asked

Assuming that Darien was talking about the diet he admitted he did.

"So it's true." Darien said

"Hey you know what, your acting like a jerk, now I no why Serena isn't planning on telling you… EVER!" Aaron said

"What do you mean. I would have found out sooner or later, I mean the weight gain and all." The king said

"Oh that's real nice Darien, you're a great husband!" Aaron said

Whatcha think? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Not what you thing it is

By: BubbleGumGrl

AN: Ok I don't own Sailor Moon

King Darien sat in the throne room eagerly awaiting his wife; she then rushed in in her traditional white gown and gold crown.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said

"It's all right, I'd like to talk to you." He said

"What is it Darien?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked

"Well I was wondering, about Rini." He said

"Rini? What about her?" The queen asked

"You know we have to pick the right time for her to be born and all, if not it could mess up everything." He said

"You never seemed this concerned about this before." Neo-Queen Serenity said getting suspicious

"I gotta go take care of some business with the scout's in the conference room." He said changing the conversation

"Oh well before you go can I tell you something?" She asked, King Darien looked up excitedly

"Yes?!?!" He asked

"Well, Sammy's coming for a visit next month." She said

"That's Great!" The king said expecting her to tell him and didn't realize what she said

"Wait what?" He questioned

"Sammy's coming to visit next month along with his wife." She said

"Oh great. Well I really have to go." He said as he kissed her on the head and left. King Darien walked down the long crystal halls to the conference room, there was a long table and matching chairs where the scouts sat, the outer scouts on one side, and the inner scouts on the other. They got up and bowed as the king took a seat at the head of the table.

"So, Darien, what's the big thing going on that you had to drag us away from breakfast?" Asked Sailor Mars

The King took a long pause to think how he would tell them, Sailor Venus looked at him if he needed help and to find out if it was true, the king slowly nodded.

"Well see, Serena's…" He started

"Yeah where is Serena?" Jupiter asked

"Shhhh Lita, he trying to tell us something!" Mina scolded

"Serena's…" King Darien tried to say again

"Darien what's wrong?" Neptune asked worriedly

"What's wrong with Moon face?" Uranus asked

"Nothings **WRONG**, well Serena's pre-pregnant." He said

The girls jaw's dropped but then they got out of their seats and hugged the King.

"Congrates!" said Raye

"But don't say anything to Serena, she doesn't know that I know." Said the king

"Let's have a party for her, you know to show our support, she probably is scared to tell us." Said Uranus

"This is so, so different, it seems like yesterday when we found out our destines and Serena was tripping over everything." Said Mercury

"She still dose trip!" Raye joked

They all laughed.

"So this party, we should have it tomorrow!" said Neptune

The scout's took a seat again and they all planned the party.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked in the bathroom mirror, she was in her white silk nightgown, she took of her earrings, washed her face then took of her crown. She looked back in the mirror, her hair in its usual Meatball style, her eyes glistening, suddenly she heard the bedroom door shut.

"Serena?" The King asked, The queen took her matching white silk robe and old pink bunny slippers that her long nightgown covered, then stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey, where have you been the whole day?" She asked as she kissed her husband

"Conference with the scouts." He said

"But you left in the morning, it's now…" She glanced at the alarm clock

"11:00 p.m." She said

"We had to spend the whole day planing something." The king spoke

"Oh poor baby." She said sarcastically

"I'm going to go take a quick shower and change." He said

"Ok." The queen replied as her husband let go of her

"I'm gonna go get a snack." She said to herself as she left the room and headed for the kitchen.

She went down to the big kitchen and opened up the stainless steel fridge and took out an ice cream sandwich.

"Is there something I can get you your majesty?" the palace chief asked

"No Ronald, no thank you." Neo-Queen Serenity said

"I didn't see you in the dining hall for dinner tonight, where you with the king and the Sailor scouts?" he asked

"No, I had a meeting with the ambassador of Egypt, my husband wasn't there thought, or the sailor scouts." She said as she finished her ice cream sandwich

"I really should be getting back to my husband." She said, the chief bowed and they both left the kitchen, Neo-Queen Serenity went up to her room and turned on her TV and sat in bed. After about 5 minutes King Darien came out.

"Hey, where'd you go?" he asked

"I went to go get something to eat." The queen shrugged

"So, is there anything you want to tell me?" the King asked as he joined his wife in the big king sized bed.

"Like?" She asked as she turned off the TV with the remote of the nightstand

"Anything new." He replied

She nodded her head no then laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Wait!" the king said "Don't go to sleep yet." he replied again

"Hmm?" The queen asked sleepily

"It seems like your hiding something, something important, something that could change out lives forever or someone." The king said getting impatient

"Did I tell you Sammy is coming?" She murmured. He could hardly tell what she was saying because her head was in his chest.

"Yes Serena, you did. Actually… just go to bed." He said as he got up and turned off the lights and went to bed

~)~(~)~(The Next Day)~(~)~(

The King opened one eye then the other then looked over at his wife, she was snuggled close to him, her head buried in the covers. He kissed the top of her head and hoped that she would tell him today before her surprise party. He quickly got up and got dressed and left to go into and old storage space with all the old photo albums. He opened a very old looking one, the 1st page had 4 pictures of him and Serena, another one had Mina and Serena and the last one had a picture of Serena as Sailor Moon showing the locket. 

I didn't realize how old this album is He thought as he turned the page. 2 more pictures of him and Serena and another one of Amy, Raye and Serena, one of Amy Raye and Rini and a small picture of Mina and Lita. He flipped through the page's of the picture until he came across the picture he was looking for, it was him, Serena and Rini from the 20th century, the girls where in fancy dresses and he was in a white tux. There was a Christmas tree in the back of the picture, he noticed that his arms rested of Serena's shoulder's and Rini clung to his arm, he put the album away and joined the scouts in the big dining hall to tell the staff how to decorate the palace.

HEY REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Not what you think it is

By: Strawberry

AN: Ok I don't own Sailor Moon

Neo-Queen Serenity opened her eyes lazily, not noticing that her husband was gone. 

"Darien?" she questioned

_No reply _she thought.

~*~*~*NEO-QUEEN SERENITYS POV*~*~*~

I got up and looked around, I took a shower, put my hair in it's regular hairstyle and put on my gown then went down to the dining room, I was about to open the door but Mina stopped me.

"SERENA! HI YOU'RE HERE, OUTSIDE THE DINING ROOM!" she yelled to the door

"Mina, you talking to me or the door?" I asked

She giggled, I didn't expect her to but she did

"You know your positively glowing." She said thoughtfully

"You know your like the 5th person to say that to me today." I said

"Serena I know!" she said, I automatically assumed she was talking about the diet so I blurt everything.

"You really think the diet made that much of a difference after a day?" I asked

"DIET!?!?! Oh Serena you can't be on a diet when your pregnant, it's bad for Rini!" she said

"WHA?!?!?!?!?!? I'm not pregnant, I'm on a diet to loose some weight I gained over Christmas!" I said

"Serena you don't have to pretend, I know about the baby." She said as she put her hand on my abdomen, I immediately took it off and tried again

"I'm not pregnant, I'm not, I swear, wouldn't you think you guys and Darien would be the 1st to know then?" I asked, she nodded then I opened the door.

"Uh-oh." Was what I heard Mina say before I opened it. Immediately when I opened the door everyone poped out and said surprise, the girls where wearing there scout outfits and smiled warmly, Darien immediately came over to me and nearly squeezed the life out of me!

"I'm so happy, why didn't you tell me?" he asked in my ear

"I uh thought you'd be mad?" I said, he then kissed me and everyone cheered. I was about to say something when Lita came up to me, Serena remember that ice cream flavor they discontinued, bubble gum?" she asked I nodded

"Well I managed to make it, the company's where begging me to buy it but I said no, there's enough in the freezer to last you 5 years!" she said, my eyes widened as I squealed and hugged her. Next Raye came up to me.

"Serena, I know you'll have to stay in your room a lot after Rini's born so." She said as she took out a disk double player (AN: it's like a DVD player and it hasn't even come out yet but it's much much better.)

"Raye this hasn't even come out yet! How did you get it?" I asked

"Never mind that." She said as she smiled and gave me a hug

Next Amy came up

"Serena like Raye said after Rini will be born you'll want to stay in your room more and not go to stuffy old meeting so." She said as she took out something that looked like a TV, wait it was those things where you can talk to a person by the computer. I had wanted one for so long, meeting where so boring!

"AMY!" I yelled as I hugged her

After a long pause it was Mina's turn

She handed me a bag with lots of cute baby outfits for the holidays, like an elf kinda dress for Christmas and a bunny for Easter, it had all the holidays!

"MINA!" I yelled as I hugged her

"Your majesty don't you have something to tell us?" Mina asked

"Yes…. Thank you all so much!" I squealed, Mina glared at me but I just smiled

"Now Serena you can open the rest of the presents later but we have a big surprise for you." The King said, I nodded and followed him to our bedroom, he moved the dresser to reveal a door, I opened it to find a nursery! A tear came to my eye; there was a crib, a dresser, stuffed animals, a changing table, and a rocking chair! I walked over to the crib, the mobile had moons and stars and the earth and all the other planets in pastel colors, it made the room extra special, the room was pink and white with all the planets in pastel colors, the theme was moon and stars and bunnies. Mina tapped my arm and gave me a look like you have to tell them. I nodded sadly

"Everyone, I have something to say." I braced myself… "See I'm not pregnant." I said

Everyone froze nobody said a word.

"I don't know how this rumor started but it's not true, I was just on a diet with Aaron is all." I said

Aaron looked up.

"Serena you're not fat." Raye said, breaking the silence,

"Yeah, your beautiful. Thin and tall and your curves, I would kill for those curves!" Lita said

"So you gained a little weight over Christmas, who doesn't? Mina added

I gave a small smile.

"Aww Man not what do we give her when she's really pregnant" Mina said, I handed everyone there gifts back and pouted. After everyone left I sat infront of my vanity mirror brushing my hair. I saw Darien in the mirror, he was lying on the bed reading a book, he looked so disappointed. A thought just struck me he never said anything after I told everyone. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you really disappointed?" I asked

He put his book down and looked at me

"Naaa, I'm disappointed but I know that sooner or later we're gonna have a baby, it's destiny so I guess we should enjoy being a couple with no kids and do stuff we can't do when we have Rini." He said logically, I smiled at him and kissed him.

THE END… NOW B4 YOU SAY ANYTHIN I JUST WANT TO SAY THEIR WILL DEFINATLY BE A 2ND ONE! REVIEW!


End file.
